Darling in the Franxx: The same
by Stewart54
Summary: In an alternate reality where Hiro has Transformed in a klaxo/human hybrid like zero two, takes place at the beginning of the anime.


Hello people this is my first Fanfiction to be written by me so i will try do my best to make it authentic as possible.

This story is about what if Hiro transformed into a Klaxo/human hyprid before the events of Darling in the Franxx.

Next scene

The transport plane rumbled from the noise coming from the large engines. Zero two was looking out of the window and staring down at the surface below and said.

"I wanna take a bath."

"Not again. Show some self-control.

The old wrinkled scientist replied. Zero two sniffed the back of her hand and look over at the injured stamen and said.

"Hey. How do I smell?"

"Leave him alone. He needs rest after the recent battle you two fought in."

"Sheesh what a high-maintenance girl."

Said the old wrinkly man. Zero two ignored him looking out the window again she said.

"Does plantation 13 have an ocean?"

"An ocean?"

"I wanna swim in some clear ocean water."

"I'm sorry to say there's no ocean there."

"Won't a shower do?"

"I'm in the mood for a swim."

"We'll be descending shortly. Please sit down and buckle your seatbelts."

"Understood. We'll continue this later."

The red headed caretaker said. Zero two pulled back her sleeve and licked her wrist.

"I hate how I taste."

Next scene

A boy with blue horns poking out of his dark hair with prominent blue eyes seemingly the same shade as the skin on the side of his eyes that looked like blue eyeliner, was laying on a hill in a beautiful green meadow located at the top of the mobile fortress with his eyes closed resting.

"The Jian also known as "The bird that shares wings". The book I read about it a long time ago said it can't even fly unless a female and a male support each other, they're pitiful creatures until it finds a partner it must hide among tree leaves wait with baited breath and dream of the day it can take flight to the skies above."

Hiro heard a thud behind him and saw a red liquid on the glass dome surrounding the green meadow. He touched it with his finger.

"It's blood."

Hiri looked down and spotted the unfortunate bird with it's broken wing struggling. He tried to help it by grabbing it but it attempted to fly away.

"H-Hey..."

Escaping it struggled and it was out of sight. Behind him he heard the loud transport plane above flying over.

Next scene

As Hiro was looking for the injured bird he saw a lake.

"I never knew a place like this existed."

Hiro looked over at a fallen tree and saw some clothes draped on it.

"A parasite?"

"But the uniform's not like ours."

Hiro saw a figure in the lake swimming. He watched her mesmerized with how she gracefully moved in the water. She went under and he panicked thinking she was drowning he hurried running in the water.

"No way. Is she drowning?"

Hiro saw a figure racing in his direction and the water exploded in front of him. He saw her she jumped out in front of him. She had red horns poking out of her pink hair that framed her face with red skin on the side of her teal eyes that looked like eyeliner.

Hiro was stunned he didn't think someone so beautiful had ever existed. He couldn't take his eyes off her especially off those red alluring horns that made his heart race. Zero Two stood up and approached getting close, their noses almost touching.

Hiro didn't know why but he felt a feeling of longing as he stared at her he felt like he knew her from somewhere. leaning in rubbing her horns against his he felt a jolt, he remembered she was from the garden her name was Zero two he gave her that name, the girl that he promised to marry the girl he devoted his love to the girl he promised to set free and explore the world with.

Zero Two jumped on him straddling him tears started falling out of her eyes uncontrollably they embraced each other. Hiro started shedding tears he embraced her as if his life depended on it, it felt right. She spoke choking on sobs as she talked.

"D-Darling! it's me Zero two do you remember?!"

"Z-Zero two! Yes I remember everything, it's been so long Zero two!"

"Darling! I love you let's be together forever like we promised!"

"Zero two I feel the same way I love you!"

They both stayed in the same position and they kissed the kiss lasted and it felt like time slowed down for both of them. After a bit they calmed down and talked.

"Darling. You look different you look like me."

"Yea I do look like you huh. It makes me happy."

"It makes me happy too now I'm not the only with horns."

Hiro took a small glance at her causing his cheeks to dust pink "Hey Zero Two. Can you put your clothes on please?". She looked at him and used a voice filled with lust and sultry. "Darling don't you like what you see?" She got up and walked towards him with a sway of her hips, she got close and sniffed him he smelt amazing it made her want him more.

Hiro did like what he saw the way she swung her hips from side to side made his crotch twitch with anticipation his face crimson. With his klaxo enhanced sense of smell he could smell her she smelt extraordinary. "I Z-Zero two?" She got real close and put her head in the crook of his neck sniffing _"ahhh i love his scent it's so strong and masculine I might get addicted."She thought. She then licked a line up his cheek savoring his taste on her tongue _"_this flavor it's Darling's taste I love it". _


End file.
